


For the Love of Sven

by Magi_Silverwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Female Character of Color, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Interracial Relationship, Post-Canon, Sven the Accordion - Freestyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/pseuds/Magi_Silverwolf
Summary: Alicia hated her hair and how it refused to behave. She hated missing meals. But most of all, she hated Sven. Katie was lucky she was cute. (For Pixileanin)





	For the Love of Sven

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.  
>  **Warnings:** This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers. Please exercise understanding of personal sensitivities before and while reading.  
>  **Author’s Note:** No insult intended but yeah, I really hate accordion music under most circumstances. But in positive news, this fic has more Alicia Spinnet/Katie Bell silliness. Because who doesn’t need more interracial sapphic ships in their life?

-= LP =-  
For the Love of Sven  
-= LP =-

 

Alicia fell forward onto her bed with a groan. Her curls tumbled around her head, even more smothering than the bed itself. She was going to chop the whole lot off again. She _would_. Even if the pixie cut she had sported throughout her apprenticeship had made the curls go in every direction and the current length meant the added weight solved that issue. Why couldn’t her bloody hair be more like her mother’s and actually behave when left natural?

 

Maybe she should just give in and have coils or braids done? She groaned into her sheets at the thought of the hours it would take to do either option only to have it start coming apart within days because her hair simply refused to cooperate. Bloody annoying hair! She would shave it all off if she thought she could put up with Katie’s pouting at not being able to play with it.

 

Her stomach chose that exact moment to remind her that she had worked through lunch and breakfast was a long time ago. If one could even call it _breakfast_ —it had been Katie’s turn to cook. The burnt toast and runny eggs were at least edible this time. Katie had offered to make Alicia’s habitual oatmeal, but they both knew that was a bad idea.

 

They still found bits of cereal from the explosion. It had happened over a year ago.

 

Alicia gave another groan as a slightly-musical-but-still-wheezy sound echoed through the apartment. Katie was back. She must have brought the stupid accordion home again to practice. Shoving herself to a standing position, Alicia added hexing George Weasley’s hair for starting that polka group and convincing most of their friends to join to her to-do list. She would be more annoyed by what she had assumed was a completely misguided seduction attempt, but Angelina apparently _liked_ accordion music and so the attempt was _working_.

 

That was annoying in its own right. Alicia hated being wrong.

 

She walked into the living room to find her girlfriend trying to coax the instrument into something resembling music (and failing _horribl_ _y_ ) while standing on their coffee table. Inexplicably, the woman still had her wellies on, despite how they were dripping brown rainwater onto the worn wood. Immediately upon spotting her, Katie squeezed the accordion. The squeal it made was high-pitched and desperate, like a dying pig.

 

Alicia wanted nothing more than to _set it on fire_.

 

“Light of my life,” Katie declared, “I’m gonna be your favorite person!”

 

“That’s a given, but I really don’t think the accordion is gonna make the cut.”

 

“I brought takeaway,” Katie countered, pointing to the containers on their kitchen counter. Then she petted the instrument. “Don’t take her seriously, Sven. She’ll come around.”

 

Crossing the room to help Katie down from her stage, Alicia couldn’t stop herself from tilting her head up for an affectionate kiss which Katie obligingly provided.

 

“You’re lucky you’re cute, Bell.”

 

“You love me.”

 

“That’s a given, too.”

 

-= LP =-  
An Ending  
-= LP =-

**Author's Note:**

>  **Challenge/Competition Block:**  
>  **House:** Hufflepuff  
>  **Category:** Drabble (under 500 words)  
>  **Prompt:** Annoyance (emotion)  
>  **Intrahouse Dare:** A fluffy kiss; someone playing an accordion in galoshes  
>  **Word Count:** 497 (Story Only); n/a (Story  & Epigraph)


End file.
